Te retrouver
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: UA. Ginga est fou de joie : il va passer des vacances entières en compagnie de ses amis. Il ne peut pas rêver mieux. Sauf qu'une rencontre inattendue va bouleverser tous ses projets : Kyoya, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, se trouve dans la même ville que lui. Ginga considère cette rencontre comme une seconde chance à saisir et se lance à sa poursuite.


**Disclaimer :** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Te retrouver**

Ginga descendit du car en s'étirant. Ses amis et lui avaient fait un long voyage pour arriver à Aquamarine. Ce n'était pas leur destination, seulement une étape sur leur chemin : ils devaient y retrouver d'autres amis qui les accompagneraient. Ce serait merveilleux. Ginga adorait passer du temps avec ses amis. Deux mois entiers en leur compagnie... Ce seraient les meilleurs vacances de sa vie !

Il atterrit de ses deux pieds sur le trottoir, la main serrée sur la lanière de son sac, et se retourna pour regarder ses amis le rejoindre. Madoka descendit précautionneusement, la pochette de sa tablette serrée contre son cœur et un sac rose sur le dos. Kenta la suivait. Ginga l'aida à descendre la dernière marche, qui lui arrivait presque aux genoux. L'enfant le remercia avec un sourire pendant que Madoka jetait un coup d'œil à son téléphone.

\- On a rendez-vous au café Passenger. C'est à quelques rues d'ici.

Elle prit la tête de leur trio, connaissant leur destination et le moyen d'y parvenir. Ses yeux rivés sur le téléphone, elle n'était ouverte à aucun échange. Ginga et Kenta marchaient quelques pas derrière elle. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de la déranger : elle pouvait se montrer effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir Yû et Tsubasa, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Ça faisait presque un an qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leurs amis face à face : leurs parents avaient dû déménager pour raison professionnelle. Tsubasa et son petit frère adoptif avaient dû les suivre, quittant leurs amis et la ville à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués. Ils s'étaient écrits et vu par Webcam, bien entendu, seulement, ça n'avait rien de commun avec le fait de réellement se voir. Tsubasa et Yû ne vivaient pas à Aquamarine, non plus. C'était juste une de leurs étapes pour aller en vacances, tout comme pour Ginga, Madoka et Kenta. Tant qu'à passer du temps ensemble, autant faire aussi le voyage côte à côte. Ils voulaient profiter de la présence des autres à chaque instant.

Ils tournèrent dans une rue piétonne, suivant Madoka avec confiance. À droite comme à gauche, des boutiques s'alignaient, proposant de larges choix de marchandises et de nourriture. Ginga n'avait pas faim. Il ne voyait pas un seul stand de hamburgers de toute façon – dans quel genre de ville il n'y avait pas de hamburgers vendus dans chaque rue ? Par contre, il avisa un magasin d'électronique. Madoka voudrait sûrement y faire un tour plus tard.

La rue débouchait sur une place où plusieurs cafés et restaurants se côtoyaient. Il y avait tant de chaises et de tables que les promeneurs avaient à peine assez de place la traverser. Ginga se demanda ce que la scène donnerait le week-end ou un jour férié. Ce devait être un bazar incroyable.

\- Le café... murmura Madoka en balayant la place du regard.

Elle fixa son attention sur quelque chose et le pointa brusquement du doigt.

\- Là. C'est le café Passenger.

Elle désignait une parcelle de la place recouverte de petites tables carrées entourées de chaises métalliques. Quelques clients y flânaient. Ginga repéra immédiatement un enfant aux cheveux blonds et un adolescent à la longue chevelure argentée installés autour d'une table. Yû et Tsubasa. Son sourire s'élargit. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ses amis et lui se précipitèrent vers eux. Ils firent de leur mieux pour éviter tous les obstacles de leur chemin, vivants ou inertes. Malgré tout, il y eut quelques bousculades – leur politesse les obligeait à s'excuser à chaque fois. Finalement, ils rejoignirent leurs amis sans trop d'encombres. Tsubasa se leva à leur approche. Quant à Yû, il bondit de sa chaise et serra Kenta contre lui.

\- Kéké ! Ça fait si longtemps !

L'interpellé referma les bras autour de son ami.

\- Tu m'as manqué Yû.

Yû recula pour le regarder puis posa son regard sur Madoka puis sur Ginga, les détaillant.

\- Ça va, vous n'avez pas trop changé.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? marmonna Madoka, faisant gonfler ses joues.

\- Hi hi !

Tsubasa fit un léger mouvement de la tête.

\- Les amis.

\- Salut !

Les salutations furent brèves mais chaleureuses. Elles laissèrent bien vite place à un flot de déclarations enthousiastes et d'exclamations de joie. Tous étaient heureux d'être de nouveau réunis, surtout avec la perspective de passer deux mois ensemble. Même Tsubasa n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis leurs retrouvailles, lui qui était d'un naturel si peu démonstratif.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une minuscule table. Ginga et Kenta durent prendre des sièges voisins pour s'asseoir et Yû colla sa chaise à celle de Kenta pour qu'ils aient tous suffisamment de place pour s'installer.

\- Vous voulez commander quelque chose ou on part maintenant ? demanda Tsubasa.

Madoka jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Il nous reste trois heures avant le départ de notre prochain car. Nous avons le temps de traîner.

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Elle ramena ses poings serrés contre ses joues, souriante.

\- J'ai vu un magasin d'électronique d'ailleurs. Il doit y avoir d'autres articles qu'à Cobalt-City. J'ai hâte d'y faire un tour.

Ginga sourit. Il avait vu juste.

\- Ouais, ouais, mais on va grignoter un truc avant, d'accord ? intervint Yû.

\- Il y a des trucs à manger ? Des hamburgers ? proposa Ginga, plein d'espoir.

\- Nous sommes dans un café, remarqua Madoka. Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas de hamburgers.

Ginga soupira. Quel intérêt de s'arrêter pour grignoter s'il n'y avait pas de hamburgers ?

\- Par contre, il y a des glaces ! s'exclama Yû, fou de joie.

Le monde était injuste. Tout simplement injuste.

\- Alors, on passe commande ?

Le groupe suivit l'idée de Yû. L'enfant demanda une glace spéciale, avec plusieurs parfums, chantilly et pépites de chocolat. Les autres se contentèrent d'un soda ou d'un jus de fruit. Quand leur commande fut déposée sur la table, Ginga ne put s'empêcher de fixer la glace. Elle était énorme. Yû se lança joyeusement à son attaque, ne doutant pas un seul instant de sa capacité à la finir. Entre deux gorgées de boisson, les autres préparèrent leur programme pour les prochaines heures. Ils prévoyaient une petite promenade dans les boutiques puis, s'ils avaient le temps, d'aller flâner dans un parc. Pas question de se disperser alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver !

Ils attendirent que Yû vienne à bout de sa glace pour payer l'addition et partir. Discutant et chahutant innocemment, ils revinrent sur leurs pas. Leur première étape, bien sûr, fut le magasin d'électronique. Madoka passa en revue les articles, prit des notes sur ce qui l'intéressait. Le reste du groupe ne s'ennuya pas : les amis étaient enfin réunis et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils quittèrent la boutique trois quarts d'heure après en avoir franchi le seuil. Il leur restait plus d'une heure de libre avant de reprendre leur voyage. Au final, comme c'était l'unique magasin que l'un d'eux avait envie de visiter, ils purent se diriger vers le parc.

Madoka menait toujours la marche, le nez collé à l'écran de sa tablette. Elle les fit bifurquer dans des rues et plus en plus étroites et de moins en moins passantes. L'apparition d'une voiture ou d'un piéton venait de temps à autre leur rappeler qu'ils ne traversaient pas une ville déserte.

Yû vint se placer à côté d'elle.

\- On va où Madoka ? demanda-t-il.

\- On prend un raccourci pour le parc.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est un raccourci ? Ça prend beaucoup de temps.

\- Oui, je ne peux pas me tromper.

Ils tournèrent dans une autre rue et elle releva la tête. Elle leur montra un autre embranchement, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Le parc est juste après cette rue, vous voyez ?

\- Vraiment ?

Madoka hocha la tête. Yû fit un immense sourire et se mit à courir.

\- Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée ! chantonna-t-il.

\- Tu triches Yû ! réagit immédiatement Ginga avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

\- Hé ! Attendez-moi ! se plaignit Kenta.

Madoka poussa un soupir.

\- Les garçons.

Ginga rattrapa Yû en quelques foulées et le dépassa.

\- Hé !

\- Tu vas trop lentement, le nargua-t-il.

Il tourna dans la ruelle en lui jetant un coup d'œil – Yû arborait un air boudeur. Il se cogna si violemment contre quelque chose que sa course s'arrêta nette et qu'il recula de quelques pas.

\- Aïe !

\- Qu'est-ce que... !

\- Je suis déso...

Ses excuses moururent sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement, arrondis par le choc et la surprise. Cette voix... Ça ne pouvait qu'être...

Sa tête se releva. Des cheveux d'un vert sombre ébouriffés et ramenés en queue-de-cheval. Des cicatrices sur les joues. Et, surtout, des yeux de la couleur et de la sauvagerie des océans. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître l'adolescent en face de lui, encore plus de le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami. Une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour, même s'il l'espérait de toute son âme.

Son cœur éclata en morceaux.

Sur le visage de Kyoya, l'agacement laissa place à la surprise qui fut elle-même remplacée par la colère.

\- Toi !

Dans sa bouche, ce simple mot ressemblait à la pire des insultes. Pourtant, Ginga ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas vers lui et, instinctivement, sa main se leva pour toucher la joue de son vis-à-vis.

\- Kyoya...

Ginga ne savait pas trop ce que sa voix exprimait. Le soulagement, sans doute, de le revoir en bonne santé. L'espoir que tout irait bien à présent. Le désir de le garder à ses côtés ou de rester aux siens – qu'importe, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Sauf que la colère dans les yeux océan augmenta. Kyoya franchit d'un pas la distance qui les séparait. Il lui donna un violent coup d'épaule pour le pousser de sa route. Ginga ne réagit pas, toujours sous le choc de leurs retrouvailles. Kyoya s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Tu n'as plus intérêt à te mettre en travers de ma route.

Puis, il s'éloigna, sans un regard en arrière, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Comme s'il n'y avait aucune histoire entre eux.

Les morceaux du cœur de Ginga devinrent miettes.

\- Dégagez, ordonna Kyoya à ses amis.

Ceux-ci se poussèrent docilement de sa route, le dévisageant. Ginga constata les émotions qu'il leur inspirait – appréhension, méfiance, crainte – sans y faire réellement attention. Il était incapable de réagir. Kyoya avait envahi la totalité de son esprit, au point qu'il était incapable de former une seule pensée. Il n'y avait que Kyoya. Kyoya qui s'éloignait...

\- C'est qui lui ?

Il entendait la voix de Yû au loin, comme un bruit de fond.

Une décharge électrique le secoua. Kyoya s'éloignait. Encore. Il partait et ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais – le retrouver ici avait été un coup de chance incroyable, qui ne se reproduirait sans doute plus. Ginga ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui une fois de plus. C'était plus important que tout le reste. Le monde pourrait s'effondrer, il n'abandonnerait plus Kyoya. Jamais.

Alors, il se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Attends ! Kyoya !

Il se faufila entre ses amis éberlués et tenta de rattraper l'adolescent qui disparaissait déjà dans une autre ruelle. Il le suivit mais quand il atteignit cette ruelle à son tour, il avait déjà disparu. Plusieurs chemins différents s'offraient à lui. Ginga se lança dans l'un d'eux sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Il devait retrouver Kyoya. Après, ils pourraient... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait après mais il devait le retrouver. Ça, il le savait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Cette ville n'était pas infinie. Il tomberait forcément sur lui à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Alors Ginga courut sans s'arrêter. Pas même quand les cris affolés de ses amis qui prononçaient son nom ne le firent hésiter. Il s'enfonça dans cette ville inconnue, ne redoutant pas une seconde de se perdre. Cette éventualité avait si peu d'importance.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga avançait d'un pas lent et fatigué. Ses muscles criaient grâce pourtant il ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Trop épuisé pour courir, il se traînait lamentablement dans les rues abandonnées, le moral à zéro. Au-dessus de lui, les éclairages artificiels avaient depuis longtemps remplacé la lumière vivante et chaude du soleil. Il avait couru des heures sans trouver Kyoya. Pas même une trace de lui. Il aurait pu croire que leur rencontre n'avait été qu'un rêve... ou plus exactement un cauchemar – il faisait toujours le même, celui où Kyoya s'éloignait et où il ne pouvait pas le rattraper. Tout ce qu'il avait récolté pendant ses heures de recherches, c'était une fatigue émotionnelle et physique, ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de défaite.

Ginga avançait sans destination précise en tête. Aussi, fut-il vaguement surpris de se retrouver devant la station de car. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à même le trottoir et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- J'ai tout gâché.

Non seulement il n'avait pas pu retrouver Kyoya mais il avait laissé tomber ses amis. Il espérait qu'ils s'amuseraient bien pendant le reste de leur voyage. Ils le méritaient.

\- Gingy !

La voix le poussa à relever la tête. Yû courait vers lui, suivi de près par Kenta, Tsubasa et Madoka. Il se jeta à son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces avant de reculer. Ses grands yeux verts étincelaient d'inquiétude. Il lui prit les mains.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où tu es parti ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas partis ?

\- Bien sûr que non. On n'allait pas t'abandonner quand même.

Ginga soupira. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout allait si bien quelques heures plus tôt mais, maintenant, tout allait de travers.

\- Vous auriez dû.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Ginga dégagea avec douceur ses mains de celles de Yû puis se leva.

\- Vous devriez partir avec le prochain car. Vous avez encore le temps de passer de bonnes vacances.

Quant à lui, sa décision était prise.

\- Comment ça "vous" ? Et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter pour que ce soit plus clair.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce Kyoya ? intervint Tsubasa.

Ginga tressaillit. Le simple fait d'entendre son nom était comme un coup au cœur.

\- Comment... ?

\- Tu as prononcé son nom avant de te lancer à sa poursuite. Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qui te préoccupe.

Ginga détourna la tête et riva son regard sur le sol.

\- Je dois le retrouver.

Il avait enfin une chance de le revoir. Il devait la saisir et ne plus la lâcher. Jamais. Il retrouverait Kyoya et...

Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

\- On peut t'aider si tu veux.

\- C'est gentil Yû mais je dois me débrouiller seul. Cette histoire ne regarde que Kyoya et moi.

Il leva la tête en affichant un sourire de façade. Il montrait une assurance et une joie qu'il ne ressentait pas.

\- Faites ce que nous avions prévu. Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'en aurais terminé ici.

Si c'était possible un jour. Il prendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour retrouver Kyoya et se faire pardonner. Pour créer ce lien qui aurait dû exister entre eux dès leur première rencontre. À l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

\- Ginga... fit Madoka avec tristesse.

\- Ce voyage n'est possible que parce que nous voyageons ensemble, déclara Tsubasa. Que se passerait-il si ton père découvrait ton intention ?

Ginga ne put cacher son sérieux plus longtemps.

\- Je n'en sais rien. À vrai dire, ça m'est complètement égal.

Il aimait son père, bien sûr. Il le respectait. Mais il s'agissait de Kyoya – et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il leva la tête vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec un mélange de tristesse et de résignation.

Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

\- S'il vous plaît...

Kyoya avait besoin de lui.

* * *

XXX

 _Souvenir_

XXX

* * *

 _Le garçon que Ginga avait en face de lui était sans conteste dangereux. Sauvage. On aurait dit un fauve caché sous une peau humaine. Ses rictus dévoilaient ses crocs. Ses grimaces aussi. Ses yeux, d'un bleu teinté d'argent, étaient fixés sur lui. Ils le détaillaient sans perdre un seul de ses mouvements. Comme s'il était la proie et l'autre le prédateur. D'ailleurs, Ginga ne serait pas surpris de voir le garçon bondir sur lui, lassé de ce jeu d'observation, et lui arracher la gorge d'un coup de dents. Il contenait tant de violence, tant de sauvagerie... Un lion dans une peau humaine. Voilà ce qu'il était._

 _Ginga savait qu'il devrait avoir peur et que son instinct devrait lui hurler de fuir, le plus vite, le plus loin possible. Pourtant, il ne ressentait rien de tel. Et son instinct lui soufflait autre chose._

 _Sous sa nature sauvage, au-delà de sa violence et de ses crocs, le garçon était seul. Désespérément, incroyablement seul. Et, malgré le danger dans lequel Ginga était, tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était qu'il voulait l'aider. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'être ? Comment lui dire que, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, Ginga était prêt à l'accompagner dans cette vie si solitaire ?_

 _Et surtout, comment parvenir à s'approcher de lui ?_

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Tu es sûr Ginga ? lui demanda une énième fois Tsubasa.

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés se tenait près des portes ouvertes du car dans lequel leurs autres amis s'étaient déjà installés. Ginga avait réussi à les convaincre de reprendre leur route. Ils partaient avec le premier car du matin. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ils lui avaient demandé des explications qu'il n'était pas prêt de fournir. Kyoya n'était pas le genre de personne à mettre ses sentiments à nu ou à s'épancher sur sa vie. Ce serait une trahison de parler si facilement de leur relation, même à ses amis. Alors, il avait repoussé l'échéance. Il leur expliquerait. Plus tard.

\- Certain.

Il sourit.

\- Vas-y. Les autres t'attendent.

\- C'est toi qu'ils veulent voir venir.

Avant que Ginga ne puisse répondre, Tsubasa lui tourna le dos et monta dans le véhicule. Un poids quitta sa poitrine. C'était un tel soulagement de les voir partir. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leurs vacances à tous soient gâchées.

Une fois dans le car, Tsubasa se retourna et fouilla dans la poche de son sac. Il en sortit un téléphone qu'il tendit à Ginga.

\- Prends-le.

Ginga obtempéra.

\- Appelle-nous si tu as des problèmes. Nous te viendrons immédiatement en aide. Donne-nous de tes nouvelles tous les jours.

\- D'accord, souffla Ginga.

Tsubasa hocha la tête, soulagé, puis disparut dans le car. Ginga fit un pas en arrière, le téléphone serré dans ses deux mains. Les portes du car se refermèrent. Le véhicule démarra lentement. Derrière ses vitres, Ginga voyait ses amis lui faire des signes et lui crier des au-revoir. Ginga le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Il disparut bientôt, emmenant ses amis loin de lui.

Ginga rangea le téléphone dans son sac puis le réajusta sur son épaule. Il tourna ensuite le dos à la route, où les véhicules se succédaient. Maintenant, il pouvait entièrement se concentrer sur son objectif : retrouver Kyoya. En espérant qu'il habite dans cette ville et qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti.

Ginga secoua la tête énergiquement pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au défaitisme. Il avait enfin une chance de tout arranger entre eux. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il se désespérait pour cela. Plusieurs mois que ses espoirs s'amenuisaient jusqu'à disparaître. Plusieurs mois que sa souffrance grandissait jusqu'à menacer de l'engloutir totalement. Mais, maintenant, c'était fini. Il pouvait espérer de nouveau. Il savait où Kyoya était. Il pourrait bientôt se confronter à lui. Il n'avait plus à souffrir en silence, se posant mille questions sans avoir une seule réponse.

Il retrouverait Kyoya.

* * *

XXX

 _Souvenir_

XXX

* * *

 _Kyoya Tategami. C'était le nom du garçon si sauvage, et pourtant si seul. Ginga ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois, lorsque le garçon s'était présenté, mais il semblait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur._

 _Cependant, il devait toujours trouver le moyen de se rapprocher de lui afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à être seul. Kyoya ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à écouter les paroles d'un parfait inconnu. Il devait réussir à attirer son respect. Kyoya semblait aimer se battre et être très fier de sa force. C'était un début..._

 _Ginga serra un poing contre son cœur. Une fois que Kyoya l'aurait laissé s'approcher de lui, il pourrait lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Car Ginga serait à ses côtés et il ne l'abandonnerait pas._

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga se laissa tomber sur un banc, épuisé par cette nouvelle journée de recherche. Il avait exploré une grande partie de la ville, sans trouver une seule trace de Kyoya. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu ou ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler de lui. Ginga trouvait cela étrange. Kyoya n'était pas le genre de personne à passer inaperçu. Au contraire, il était toujours très remarqué et des regards ainsi que des murmures suivaient son passage. Alors pourquoi personne ne pouvait lui confirmer qu'il était bien là ? Plus le temps passait, plus Ginga craignait d'avoir seulement été victime d'une hallucination. Que son désir de le revoir avait été si fort qu'il avait réussi à troubler son esprit.

Ginga sortir son porte-feuille de son sac et fit un rapide inventaire de ses possessions. Il avait de quoi tenir plusieurs jours, voire semaines s'il ne gaspillait pas son argent dans un hôtel. Il ne le ferait pas. Il savait parfaitement comment se débrouiller et trouver un coin confortable où dormir. Il l'avait prouvé plusieurs fois.

Un sourire nostalgique s'afficha sur son visage. Ce serait comme avant, les fois où Kyoya et lui partaient à l'aventure avec seulement ce qu'ils avaient sur le dos et sans la moindre préparation. Ils en avaient partagé, de bons moments... Sauf qu'il était seul cette fois et que son aventure consistait à ramener Kyoya.

Son expression s'empreint de douleur. Il se mit debout. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici pour la nuit. Avant de s'éloigner, il prit le téléphone de Tsubasa et tapa un rapide message qu'il envoya à ses amis.

 _Je vais bien._

Un mensonge de plus, ça n'avait aucune importance, surtout s'il permettait à ses amis de passer de bons moments.

* * *

XXX

 _Souvenir_

XXX

* * *

 _Finalement, à force d'efforts, Ginga parvint à approcher le garçon sauvage, Kyoya Tategami. Il avait eu raison de suivre son intuition : Kyoya aimait la force, il aimait le défi. Donc Ginga l'avait défié et lui avait prouvé qu'il était loin d'être faible. Ils s'étaient battus de toutes leurs forces, avaient rendu chaque coup reçu mais on les avait séparés avant qu'ils puissent déterminer le vainqueur. Pourtant, cela avait suffit. Kyoya ne semblait plus énervé de le voir ni furieux qu'il lui adresse la parole, seulement un peu agacé. Alors Ginga s'approcha un peu plus chaque jour. Il voulait devenir son ami._

Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tu n'as plus à être seul désormais. _Voilà ce qu'il voulait signifier par sa présence._

Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Les deuxième et troisième jours de recherches n'eurent pas plus de résultats. À l'aube du quatrième, Ginga se demandait si Kyoya était toujours en ville. Il pouvait être parti. Il détestait peut-être tant l'idée de le revoir qu'il avait quitté Aquamarine. Il le haïssait peut-être.

Les poings de Ginga se serrèrent. Des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux. Il les essuya avant qu'elles ne coulent sur ses joues et retint celles qui risquaient de leur succéder. Il ne pleurerait pas.

Il entra dans un chantier en construction. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne. Kyoya aimait bien ce genre d'endroit. Il adorait traîner sur les chantiers abandonnés, s'installer en hauteur, se percher sur le squelette d'un bâtiment. Le chantier que Ginga avait en face de lui était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour l'instant.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur.

\- Kyoya ?

Bien que sa voix n'ait été qu'un murmure, le nom se répercuta tout autour de lui. Il fit un autre pas.

\- Est-ce que tu es là ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche si tu ne me réponds pas !

Il se mordit les lèvres, haïssant les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, mais c'était la seule façon d'être sûr. Kyoya ne se laisserait jamais insulter sans réagir.

Aucune réponse. Il n'était pas là.

Les doigts de Ginga se déplièrent. Ses articulations le faisaient souffrir.

\- Kyoya...

* * *

XXX

 _Souvenir_

XXX

* * *

 _\- Les pégases sont juste des poneys avec des ailes. Ils sont ridicules._

 _\- Les pégases sont cool, le contredit Ginga. Vraiment plus classes que les lions. Il n'y a pas de comparaison possible._

 _Kyoya fronça le nez. Toutes ses mimiques et toutes ses réactions devenaient familières à Ginga. Il adorait ça. Tout comme il adorait en découvrir de nouvelles. Plus il passait du temps avec lui, plus il apprenait à le connaître et plus il l'aimait. À présent, Kyoya était détendu en sa compagnie, moins sur ses gardes. Quelle magnifique preuve de confiance._

 _\- Ce sont des casse-croûtes pour lion. Tu mets un lion devant un pégase et il n'en laisse pas une plume._

 _Un éclat moqueur éclaira les yeux océan._

 _\- Comme toi devant un hamburger._

 _Ginga décida d'ignorer la taquinerie même si elle faisait naître une douce chaleur en lui._

 _\- C'est faux. Les pégases savent se défendre._

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'abaisse à ce genre de discussion._

 _Ginga fut incapable de répliquer. Le ton de Kyoya était amusé et il souriait. Kyoya souriait. Il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire. Tout ce que Ginga put penser, c'était à quel point il était magnifique en cet instant._

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Tu es perdu gamin ?

Ginga se retourna, agacé. L'adolescent qui lui avait adressé la parole faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et était large d'épaules. Il arborait un sourire peu amène.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un.

\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es dans le coin. Seul. Ce n'est pas prudent.

Un deuxième adolescent surgit d'une ruelle. Puis d'autres, ricanants. Ils l'encadraient. Ginga soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

Il devait retrouver Kyoya.

\- Tu crois avoir le choix ?

Ginga les jaugea rapidement. Ils se croyaient forts à cause de leur nombre mais ils étaient loin de l'être. Il pourrait facilement les battre tous. Il commencerait par mettre à terre celui qui l'avait interpellé. Ce devait être le chef : les autres donnaient l'impression d'attendre ses indications. Ça déstabilisait toujours ces groupes de voir leurs chefs mis K-.O..

\- Oui. Vous, vous avez celui de fuir.

\- Tu crois qu'on va fuir devant une quelqu'un comme toi ? répliqua l'autre d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-vexé.

Quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui avait une apparence frêle et qui ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Quelqu'un qui semblait faible. Ginga soupira. Ils faisaient tous la même erreur : celle de confondre son allure à ses capacités et au danger qu'il pouvait représenter s'il le fallait. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne les convaincrait cependant. Il leur fallait une démonstration, une preuve.

Alors Ginga ôta son sac et le lâcha sur le sol.

\- Vous vous dépêchez qu'on en finisse ?

Ainsi, il pourrait vite se relancer à la recherche de Kyoya.

L'incrédulité et l'hésitation étaient lisibles sur les expressions du groupe. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction. Son détachement suffisait à les déstabiliser. Ce serait encore plus simple qu'il ne le croyait.

Le chef fut le premier à lancer l'assaut. Ginga esquiva le coup de poing avec facilité. Tous ses mouvements étaient parfaitement prévisibles. Ginga en esquiva un deuxième et profita de l'ouverture pour lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Son adversaire se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, et plaça instinctivement ses bras devant son ventre pour se protéger d'un autre coup. Il était hors d'état de nuire pour le moment.

Sur ses gardes, Ginga observa le reste du groupe qui s'était figé, hésitant sur la réaction à avoir. Trois des adolescents reculèrent puis s'enfuirent, laissant leur quatre comparses et leur chef sur place. Avec un cri de guerre, ils se jetèrent sur lui. Ils étaient encore plus faibles que leur chef. Ginga parvint à éviter toutes leurs attaques alors que ses coups atteignaient toujours leur cible. C'était si simple... Rien à voir avec le combat qui l'avait opposé à Kyoya dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie. Kyoya possédait une force violente qu'il exploitait, il avait à la fois une technique sauvage et une grande capacité d'analyse. Son instinct l'aidait à prévoir les coups de ses adversaires. Ginga n'était pas certain qu'il aurait gagné si personne ne les avait interrompu.

Le dernier de ses adversaires tomba à terre. Les autres se relevaient péniblement.

\- C'est bon ? Je peux partir ?

Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir mais aucun d'eux ne répondit. Ginga décida de prendre ça pour un oui. Il se pencha et ramassa son sac.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place.

Ginga se figea, sous le choc. Il se redressa et se retourna lentement, le cœur battant, n'osant pas faire confiance à ses oreilles.

Kyoya se tenait derrière lui mais il ne lui prêtait pas attention : son regard féroce était focalisé sur le chef du groupe qui avait posé sa main sur la poignée d'un couteau. Ginga y fit à peine attention. Kyoya se trouvait là, à seulement quelques pas de lui.

\- Alors ?

Le chef les regarda l'un après l'autre puis choisit de se replier. Ses acolytes firent de même.

\- Hmf ! Quels minables.

Sans faire plus attention à lui, Kyoya décida de s'éloigner. Ginga n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il venait jusque-là, il l'aidait – lui sauvait la vie même – et il ne lui adressait pas la parole ? Ni même un regard ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? S'il le détestait vraiment, il ne serait pas intervenu, pas vrai ?

Ginga n'y comprenait rien. Son esprit était plongé dans la confusion.

\- Attends, souffla-t-il sans oser bouger.

Kyoya s'arrêta. Comme il lui tournait le dos, Ginga était incapable de lire son expression.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Ginga se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher de lui. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il en avait la possibilité.

\- … Merci de... m'avoir aidé.

\- Ne crois pas que je l'ai fait pour toi. C'est déjà assez pénible de t'avoir dans _ma_ ville, je n'ai aucune envie de la voir envahie par ton père ou tes amis parce qu'il te serait arrivé quelque chose.

Ginga eut l'impression de recevoir un coup.

\- Tu me suis depuis quand ?

\- Je suis juste venu voir si tu avais quitté la ville. J'aimerais être tranquille et ce n'est pas possible tant que tu es là. Tu comptes dégager quand ?

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Il ne se sentait même pas la capacité de pleurer. Il était au-delà de ça.

\- Kyoya...

L'interpellé se retourna, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas me foutre la paix ? J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- Je suis désolé.

Kyoya se tut et le dévisagea avec méfiance. Ginga se tendit. Voilà. Il avait enfin l'occasion de tout réparer : il n'avait que quelques mots à dire et Kyoya et lui retrouveraient leur relation d'avant. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Une petite déclaration et tout serait réglé. Ce n'était rien et pourtant...

Son ventre se tordit et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas les dire. Ce serait un mensonge. Mais Kyoya méritait d'avoir un ami de confiance. Ginga avait réussi à devenir cet ami et il avait tout gâché, par pur égoïsme. Il se devait d'arranger les choses, peu importe le mal que ça lui faisait. Il redeviendrait cet ami. En lui mentant. Mais, du moment qu'il était le seul à le savoir, cela avait-il de l'importance ?

\- Ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là... je ne le pensais pas. En fait, si. Je le croyais mais je me suis trompé. Est-ce que...

Il reprit son souffle.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut redevenir amis ?

Il se tut et plongea son regard dans celui de Kyoya. Il n'arrivait pas à le lire. Était-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe ?

\- Tu ne le pensais pas.

\- Non. Je me suis trompé.

\- Tu es un minable, déclara Kyoya en lui tournant le dos. Tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre tes propres sentiments. J'aurais dû m'en tenir à ma première impression de toi. Ne m'approche plus jamais.

Ginga le regarda s'éloigner. Il était incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Il avait dit ce que Kyoya voulait entendre.

Pourtant, Kyoya l'abandonnait une fois de plus.

* * *

XXX

 _Souvenir_

XXX

* * *

 _Ginga suivit Kyoya pendant que celui-ci se faufilait dans un chantier en construction. Il voyait pourquoi ce genre de lieux l'attirait – ils étaient déserts, isolés, et c'était comme posséder son propre royaume – mais il ne les aimait pas particulièrement. Il voulait juste passer du temps avec lui._

 _Il grimpa avec lui jusqu'au sommet – une armature branlante – et prit place à côté de lui. Pendant que Kyoya observait ce qui s'étendait en contrebas, Ginga en profita pour l'observer. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés l'un de l'autre depuis leur rencontre. Kyoya était une personne exceptionnelle – même s'il avait nombre de défauts. Ginga avait de la chance d'avoir croisé sa route et il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui. C'était un ami cher... plus qu'un ami. Ginga avait eu le temps d'analyser ses sentiments et de s'en rendre compte. Il aimait ses amis, mais ce qu'il ressentait avec Kyoya, c'était entièrement différent._

 _Ginga hésita. Kyoya et lui se comprenaient si bien. Il devait éprouver la même chose, non ?_

 _Il posa sa main sur celle de Kyoya, attirant son attention. Le regard d'un bleu incroyable rencontra le sien. Il resserra ses doigts sur la peau de Kyoya. Elle était si chaude._

 _\- Kyoya._

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _Ginga ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment exprimer par ces mots ce qui lui semblait si naturel de ressentir ?_

 _\- Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi._

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ça n'avait servi à rien. Ginga ne comprenait pas. Toute cette douleur, tous ces efforts, pour aucun résultat. Ça ne rimait à rien.

\- Kyoya. Kyoya !

Des gens se retournaient sur son passage mais il s'en moquait. Il devait retrouver Kyoya. Il avait piétiné ses sentiments sans hésitation pour lui mais Kyoya semblait toujours le détester. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de travers.

\- Kyoya !

Il courait sans savoir où il devait aller. Il avançait sans destination précise, espérant simplement tomber sur Kyoya. Cette ville n'était pas infinie. Il finirait bien par le trouver.

Ginga s'immobilisa. Et si Kyoya était parti ? S'il réagissait comme quand il lui avait fait sa déclaration et qu'il partait ? Ginga ne le retrouverait jamais.

* * *

XXX

 _Souvenir_

XXX

* * *

 _Ginga restait prostré dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de tout dire à Kyoya ? Il aurait dû se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Il était si bien à ses côtés. Il s'y sentait heureux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il demande plus ? Maintenant, Kyoya le détestait. Il en était certain. Ça faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas avait tout simplement disparu. Dès qu'il lui avait dit ses sentiments, Kyoya s'était éloigné de lui sans un mot. Il avait été stupide, si stupide._

 _Des coups à la porte. Ginga se redressa et tenta de se donner contenance. Il n'essuya pas ses larmes : il en avait épuisé sa réserve plusieurs jours auparavant._

 _\- Hé Ginga ! fit son père. J'ai une excellente nouvelle : j'ai obtenu une promotion. Si je l'accepte, on devra vivre dans une autre ville. Est-ce que ça te va ?_

 _Une autre ville. Un nouveau départ. Loin. Tout comme Kyoya l'avait fait. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux ailleurs. Qu'il pourrait guérir._

 _\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Ça me va._

 _De toute façon, Kyoya ne voulait plus de lui. Rien d'autre ne l'attachait à cette ville._

* * *

XXX

* * *

Une goutte d'eau coula sur son bras. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Ce fut une véritable averse. Ginga releva la tête. Le ciel se déversait. Alors qu'on était au début de l'été. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

\- J'ai menti, d'accord ? Je suis amoureux de toit et j'ai dit le contraire juste pour qu'on redevienne amis ! Je t'aime, tu entends ? Je t'aime...

Ginga se laissa tomber à genoux, soudainement épuisé, assailli par la douleur présente et passée.

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je t'aime...

La pluie s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements et trempait sa peau. Il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste arrêter de penser et de souffrir.

Des pas claquèrent dans les flaques d'eau.

\- Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes là.

Un frisson parcourut Ginga. Il releva la tête. Kyoya se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. Ses cheveux ployaient sous le poids de l'eau. Un voile de tristesse ternissait ses yeux. Une part de Ginga voulait le réconforter et l'emmener à l'abri. Le reste était trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer.

\- Ça t'inquiète ?

Kyoya lui fit un signe de la tête.

\- Viens.

Il partit dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée. Ginga se leva péniblement et le suivit. Il l'avait cherché trop longtemps pour résister à cette demande.

Kyoya le conduisit dans un quartier moins fréquenté dans la ville, jusqu'à un hangar. Ginga n'hésita pas avant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Il se sentait engourdi, physiquement et mentalement. Kyoya referma la porte derrière lui puis se dirigea vers les caisses en bois. Il en ouvrit une et en sortit un sac.

\- Ta famille n'en a pas assez que tu partes en vadrouille ? lui demanda Ginga.

Kyoya haussa les épaules puis lui tendit une couverture. Ginga la prit et s'enveloppa dedans. Il se détendit. Elle avait son odeur.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ?

Kyoya enleva sa veste et l'étendit sur les caisses en bois, sans doute pour la faire sécher.

Le bruit de la pluie et la sensation d'être en sécurité bercèrent Ginga. Il se sentait épuisé. Il étouffa un bâillement. Kyoya n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler. Ginga ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire pour engager une conversation. Il devait peut-être s'installer dans un coin et attendre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ?

Ginga releva la tête. Kyoya avait croisé les bras et l'ignorait délibérément.

\- Tu dis que tu es amoureux de moi. Alors pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as déménagé, dit Kyoya d'un ton transpercé de rancœur et de colère. Tu es parti. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Kyoya se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux brûlaient de colère.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. Tu es parti et je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Comment ça je suis parti ? C'est toi qui m'as laissé. Je t'ai cherché pendant des jours et tu étais introuvable.

Kyoya se crispa.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Seul. Tu me déconcentrais.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Ginga ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en prenait à lui comme ça alors il déversa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis que Kyoya l'avait laissé ce jour-là.

\- C'est _toi_ qui m'as abandonné. Je t'ai déclaré mes sentiments et tu es parti. Tu m'as détesté pour ça. Je n'avais rien fait de mal. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me détester pour ça. Ça m'aurait convenu qu'on reste juste amis. Mais toi ! Toi tu es parti et... et j'ai été si seul...

Il avait voulu s'approcher de Kyoya pour lui apprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être seul et, ironiquement, Ginga avait ressenti une brûlante solitude par sa faute.

Ginga resserra la couverture autour de lui, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle le réconfortait. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir suivi, finalement.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Ginga pinça ses lèvres.

\- Tu étais parti. Je n'avais aucune raison de rester.

\- Je n'étais pas parti.

Ginga entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il releva la tête à temps pour voir Kyoya s'en aller. Encore. Après ces paroles, ça lui semblait étrange comme réaction. Il avait laissé toutes ses affaires. Il allait donc revenir.

Soulagé par ce constat, Ginga s'assit à même le sol et s'appuya contre une des caisses en bois. Il attendrait son retour.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga ouvrit les yeux, confus. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Il se redressa en gémissant. Son cou et son bras lui faisaient mal à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il avait dormi. Ses vêtements étaient rêches et inconfortables. Il promena un regard ensommeillé autour de lui tandis que les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. La bagarre. L'intervention de Kyoya. Sa tentative de réconciliation. Ses aveux.

Il ferma les yeux en se maudissant. Pourquoi avait-il dit tout cela ?

\- Tu es réveillé.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Kyoya vint s'asseoir en face de lui, adossé contre des caisses en bois. Une malaise plana entre eux. La scène ressemblait à une mauvaise imitation de ce qu'ils avaient vécu par le passé.

\- Euh... Salut ?

Kyoya le fixa sans répondre. Normalement, le silence entre eux convenait à Ginga mais, là, il le mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Quoi ?

Kyoya grimaça, comme s'il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de préciser.

\- Je t'aime. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le redire.

Ginga le dévisagea, sans comprendre. La déclaration de Kyoya, bien que sincère, le plongeait un peu plus dans la confusion.

\- Mais... Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Plusieurs jours ?

\- Grrr !

Kyoya se braquait. Il risquait de s'énerver. Ginga se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'appuya contre lui et colla sa joue sur son épaule. Il ne poserait plus d'autres questions. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. De toute façon, les réponses n'avaient aucune importance. Kyoya se raidit. Ginga lui prit la main et ferma les yeux. Il attendit. Kyoya finit par se détendre contre lui.

Ginga se redressa sans lui lâcher la main.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on passe la journée ensemble ?

Kyoya opina sérieusement.

Ginga se leva, heureux. Il ouvrit son sac et fouilla dedans pour trouver des vêtements de rechange. Il tomba sur le téléphone de Tsubasa. Avec un sourire, il le prit et tapa le code. Il tapa un message.

 _Tout va bien :) Je vous rejoins bientôt._

Un nouveau départ s'offrait à eux. Ce ne serait pas simple, mais ils réussiraient.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
